parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mouse and the Dinosaur
Littlewoodenhead214's Movie-Spoof of 1981's The Fox and the Hound Cast *Young Tod - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Young Copper - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Adult Tod - Bernard (The Rescuers Down Under) *Adult Copper - Aladar (Dinosaur (2000)) *Chief - Kron (Dinosaur (2000)) *Widow Tweed - Lizbeth (Sword Art Online) *Amos Slade - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Big Mama - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Dinky - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Boomer - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Squeeks - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Vixey - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mr. Digger the Cranky Badger - Air Conditioner (The Brave Little Toaster) *Porcupine - The Doorknob (Alice in Wonderland) *The Bear - Love Machine (Summer Wars) Chapters *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 1 - Main Titles/The Chase *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 2 - Duchess Finds Tuffy *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 3 - Kron Meets Littlefoot *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 4 - Farm Scene *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 5 - Dumbo and Simba/Fish-Fetish! *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 6 - Fievel and Littlefoot Meets/"The Best of Friends" *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 7 - Frollo and Kron Pursue Littlefoot/Car Chase *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 8 - Littlefoot Leaves to go Hunting *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 9 - Duchess and Fievel *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 10 - Winter/Littlefoot Grows Up and Becomes A Hunting Dinosaur *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 11 - Dumbo and Simba chase Flounder *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 12 - Aladar Returns Home *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 13 - A Difficult Reunion/The Train *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 14 - Lizbeth Leaves Bernard ("GoodBye May Seem 4Ever") *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 15 - Storm/Frollo's Obession ("Hellfire") *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 16 - Miss Bianca *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 17 - Bernard meets Bianca/"Apprecite the Lady" *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 18 - The Chase *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 19 - The Fight *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 20 - Love Machine Attack *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 21 - Aladar saves Bernard *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 22 - Happy Ending *The Mouse and the Dinosaur Part 23 - End Credits Transcripts *(Doorknob snoozing and accidentaly closed the door on Bernard's tail, Bernard waking up in panicked) *Bernard/Tod (yelling in fear): OW! WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE AM I? *The Doorknob/Porcupine: Oh, come now! Screaming won't help! *Bernard/Tod (in Alice's voice): I know, but I- I- I just can't help myse... *(Bernard wasn't finished as he fell backward and screaming and landed on Air Conditioner) *The Doorknob/Porcupine: Hey, this won't do! Bwbwlwbbwkwbl! *Air Conditioner/Badger: So, it's you again? You barged in on me last night, and now you. *Bernard/Tod: I didn't mean to. *Air Conditioner/Badger: Just look at the mess you made *(Bernard sees Air Conitioner's home is tumbled down and ruined) *Air Conditioner/Badger (losing his temper and yelling as Bernard): DAGNABIT, YOU CLUMSY RODENT!' *Bernard/Tod: ''I'm sorry. It was an accident. *Air Conitioner/Badger (He blowing at Bernard backwards): So, it's back to that stupid static again. You think I don't know what's going on in here? I know what goes on in this cottage. Excuses, excuses. *The Doorknob/Porcpine: Mr. Airhead, sir? It was so too an accident. *Air Conditioner/Badger: '''''You stay out of it, you wooden carpet. *The Doorknob/Porcupine: You shouldn't be so cranky to someone who's new in the neighborhood. *Air Conditioner/Badger: A stranger? Why don't you go back where you came from? *(Bernard walks and stopped and that Air Conitioner is acting cranky!) *Air Conditioner/Badger: Well, go on. get goin' GET! Cast Gallery Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Fievel as Young Tod Bernard in The Rescuers Down Under.jpg|Bernard as Adult Tod Littlefoot in The Land Before Time.jpg|Littlefoot as Young Copper Aladar.jpg|Aladar as Adult Copper 300pxKron.jpg|Kron as Chief Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Frollo as Amos Slade Duchess (The Aristocats).jpg|Duchess as Big Mama Dumbo 2.png|Dumbo as Dinky Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Simba as Boomer Flounderpic.png|Flounder as Squeeks Miss-Bianca the rescuers (1977).jpg|Miss Bianca as Vixey Category:Littlewoodenhead214 Category:BattleInfoPeace Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoofs